Individuals strive to present themselves in a particular image. The person's image can vary in many ways, including a memorable tone, a concealing tone, a unique tone, a dressy tone, a casual tone, a sexy tone, and the like. Various components contribute to the person's image, including makeup, hairstyle, attire, shoes, accessories, and the like.
Certain individuals attending certain events strive to make a memorable impression on others. This can include other attendees, the press, and the like. The uniqueness can be for any of a variety of reasons, including special occasions (weddings, prom, homecoming, other school event, sweet sixteen parties, quinceañera, christenings, bar mitzvah, bat mitzvah, fundraisers, awards banquets, concerts, plays, etc.), pageants, evening outings (such dancing, clubbing, concerts, etc.), and the like. Individuals that would desire to make memorable impressions can include a modern bride; a bridesmaid/bridal party; a celebrity attending an event, such as an awards ceremony; a singer or entertainer attending an event, such as the Grammys; a performer performing in a play, a theater event, a street performer, and the like; an actor or actress performing in a recorded production, such as television program, a movie, and the like; a musician performing at a gig; athletic performers, such as ice skaters; ballerinas or other dancers at a recital; cheerleaders performing at an event; and any other suitable event where the individual desires to become a key center of attention.
One manner for making a memorable impression is where an individual wears a dress or other apparel that accent or elude to certain physical properties, including legs, hips, breast line, cleavage, and the like, wherein the accents are directed towards a sexually memorable impression. This can include an outline of the garment, cutouts within the garment, slits within the garment, and the like. Portions of the garment can be open, exposing the individual's skin, utilize a nude backing material, and the like to present the desired perception.
Another manner for making a memorable impression includes a dress or other apparel having accents or other features that are unique. One example of an instance was a dress shaped as a swan. Another example was a garment tailored using fabric having a unique print. Yet another example was a jacket worn backwards.
Lights have been known to be added to various garments, whereby the lights are permanently attached to the inner surface of the fabric of the garment. This configuration limits the application of the under-lighting to the respective garment. The illuminating elements are attached to the interior of the garment in a fixed arrangement, thus introducing another limitation.
What is desired is a garment accessory enabling the wearer with the ability to illuminate any of a variety of garments. An additional benefit would be an apparatus and associated method of use enabling a user to customize an arrangement of a plurality of lights placed upon an undergarment into any specific pattern to illuminate an outer garment.